HetaOni: The Ending Tragedies
by EnglishPride13
Summary: When it's been too many time loops to count, what will Arthur do to get everyone out? What are the new dangers? It's actually a HetaOni fanfiction, I just couldn't find that specific tab. I in no way shape or form own the Hetalia: Axis Powers characters or the idea of HetaOni. The Only thing I own is the plot and my added oc.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

In the past, many of us have died… Including me. Italy has been through much and I cannot take the sight of seeing him suffer any more than Germany. It's been many time streams and we still have not gotten it right. We are all still trapped here, and I can't count how many times we have seen each other fall. I am tired of seeing the suffering and I can't take it any longer. The journal Italy carries is the key to turn back time, but I have also made a way to turn back time. I know it will only bring more suffering and pain, but I have made a plan where only I have to die. I cannot let anyone ever fall again unless it is me. I am willing to protect the others…. In place of my life. After all….. The gentleman is always ahead of the Hero and always thinks of the others surrounding him. If there is another way to save everyone, I will follow it but until then, I have made an oath to protect the others.

~Arthur Kirkland~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Okay! First off! Thanks to the few who reviewed and faved! I am so ENTIRELY sorry about the INCREDIBLY late update. So, because of that, quick disclaimer:  
I do not own Hetalia or the idea of HetaOni!

I can't even count what time loop we're in now, it's been too many. I'm sure we're all at the point where we just might break because of all the emotional damage. The enemy is incredibly strong now and we are starting to have the problem of beating it. Wounds are becoming more serious than ever and our determination is fading. We are questioning if we will ever get out of here. It's becoming more and more difficult and I still haven't received any more of my magic and I am one of the weakest of the group. It's irritating and Italy is in the same boat as me. But that's all about to change. I refuse to stay here any longer while we are stuck here and all about to die. So what if I'm still blind? I can make my burden on the others lessen. Tonight I will leave when everyone is asleep and find the remaining locations where my magic is sealed…

"England? Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Italy. He was somewhere to the right of me so even if I couldn't see him, I turned to face him out of respect.

"Of course, just…. Lost in thought….."

Italy nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm sure we all think of how it will be when we get out, and how it was when we didn't even hear of this mansion…."

I heard his voice start to shake, no doubt he had tears in his eyes.

"A-and to think that we wouldn't b-be here if it weren't for me…. I just had to come here didn't I?"

I shook my head. "We all make mistakes, but that's what makes us people. We'll get out of here I promise. So stay strong."

Italy sniffled. "O-okay. Thanks… Arthur. You always know how to cheer me up at least a little bit. I really am sorry though…. It was my fault you lost your eyesight."

I stood up and faced him. "Who needs the ability to see? I have been able to manage for days so I don't understand why it's such a big problem. In a few days we'll get out… I know so. Just wait a while longer."

"But… how can you be so sure?"

I shrugged. "Determination. If you stay with what you're doing for a true and honest purpose, it'll happen. You just need to give it time."

"Oh, I get it well, Germany wants us. Here, I'll help you walk over there."

I let Italy guide me to a table, there we discussed our next move. I didn't pay much attention because I knew I would ruin their plans anyways. It was late and I knew we would all fall asleep soon. I started thinking through my plan. Italy is the one who has been through all the time streams so he knows countless outcomes so he would probably be on my trail soon and find out what I intended to do. I would need to do what I wanted… and fast. I planned to seal the journal so that once everyone was out and I was dead, there was no going back. I had to get all of my magic back to even do this so that was my top priority. Of course, when I get all of my magic, I'll turn into an angel so I may have the opportunity to live afterwards but with The Thing after us, I didn't know what would happen so I took that into consideration. I then stopped to listen to the others conversation and they were going down to the basement again. I had no idea where the rest of my magic was so looking in every place possible was the only thing I could do at this point, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Looking" was nothing I could do easily anymore, in fact I can't do it at all so my senses would have to be high on alert so I can feel the pull of my magic instead of seeing it. With that, Japan decided it was time to call it a day. But my day was far from over.

I waited until everyone had fallen asleep. I left and went down to the first floor. Since we had been up, down and all over this mansion by the time I lost my sight, I already knew where I was and I didn't need anyone's support. I didn't know where to start looking so I just headed to the kitchen. We never really went there and no doubt there were a few things I could find there even if it wasn't my magic. Heck, I could probably find another secret room in this gigantic place. As soon as I entered the kitchen, I felt that same pull and I grinned. At least my thought process was correct. Now I had to find it.

I only took about ten steps when I heard the door behind me open and close. I spun around and my heart had started to race. I didn't think that The Thing would come after just one person, it usually went after groups of people. I stood there waiting for some sort of impact. It had to attack me in order for me to know where it was but it never came. I felt the dark aura moving around, even my enemy knew that even though I could not see I still knew that it was there. Suddenly, it came. I was thrown into the wall behind me and I quickly got up. This battle was harder than I expected and I instantly regretted my actions. I attacked but I was uncertain if it was a hit at all. Then I heard it shriek and a familiar voice as well.

"England you idiot!" It was America and I felt him grab me by the shoulders. "What were you thinking?!"

I felt as though there was more than America there then I heard Germany.

"Indeed. Vhat vhere you thinking? If Italy hadn't voken up, you vould probably be dead."

"England?" Italy was there as well.

America was out raged. "Were you trying to commit suicide?! Well?! Say something!"

I looked over were America's voice was coming from. "Did you really come all this way just to yell at me? I mean, I'm still alive."

"That's not the point! Why did you leave?'

I gritted my teeth. I was starting to get ticked off too. "You really want to know why?! Well here's why! I'm tired of being the weakest and most hopeless of the group! I'm trying to find my magic so I can be of SOME use!"

Italy sounded worried. "Have we made you feel like some burden to us?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "No, not you or any one in particular. I'm just tired of sitting around and having to be protected."

"But you're blind. Don't you need to be protected?"

I laughed a little. "Oh, Germany. You underestimate me. If I can walk around a four story mansion with an attic and basement in my blind state then it must not be hard to notice where I'm being followed or not."

Germany nodded. "I guess zhat is true…"

America shook his head violently. "That still doesn't mean that you have the same ability to act! I saw it! You had to act **after** you were hit! You don't have a precise image of where everything is!"

I glared at America. "Well if you want that to change, then help me find my magic! I'm sure once I find it all, I'll gain my vision back! If you're not going to help me then all you're doing is continuing my nightmare of darkness! You don't know what it's like to lose the ability to see! It's a living nightmare!"

There was silence and I knew that America had started to feel guilty. Then I turned to my left to continue my search. The pull had start to get stronger so I followed my instincts and it lead me to a wall. I inspected the wall by running my hand over it. The wall sounded weird so I knocked on it again. There was definitely something there. I also felt a seal so I used my magic to open the seal. Once I did, I felt something open and a small box was in the opening. I assumed it was another message from my past-self like the box in the cell that we found America, France, and Prussia in. There was also a seal on the box but I took out the box and closed the opening then brought the box over to America, Italy and Germany.

"There, this is what was pulling me here. What should I do with it since I may be able to open it?"

Italy froze. "Is it like that other box?"

"I'm only assuming so. Which means that there is probably a clock in here as well."

Germany nodded. "If it's another message, ve should open it as soon as possible. I don't know about the clock. I still haven't had any veird memories or flashes of the future yet so I think it would be a vaste if none of us got some information for the future events to come."

"I've seen future events." America pointed out.

"And I have as well now that we're in a time loop that I am no longer fully accountable for."

"Then we're agreed that I should open it?" I asked.

Everyone answered yes and I undid the seal and there was soon a person speaking.

"This is to the future me who has no doubt gone blind at this point. I know you are about to do something rash and I ask you to please leave your original thoughts! It will not work! It only makes matters worse so please listen to the lessons that you have learned through Italy's mistakes. You need to work as a team to get out. The people that surround you are there to help you, and you can trust them. They will make your burdens lessen, even if they have to lecture you through your time here. Whatever you do, prot…. It…."

And with that the message ended. I prepared for an earful of questions and heck did I get them.

Italy was the first to speak because he is always the heart of the group. "What were you going to do?"

I sighed. There was no sense in keeping it from them now, even if they didn't trust me afterwards.

"I had planned on getting all of my magic back then sealing the journal. Then I would sacrifice myself to get you all out. Without the journal or me, you couldn't turn back time and the event couldn't be undone."

I heard Italy gasp and that was quickly followed by a slap across the face, probably from America.

"You really are an idiot! That's what Italy was going to do and we told him it wouldn't work! Why do you have to repeat the same events?!"

"America! Calm down!" Germany was probably holding America back.

I gained my balance back from the strike and looked over at America. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand. I also may be able to live if I did this, after all when I get all of my magic, I'll turn into an angel. Maybe then that form will give me enough power to get us out."

I felt Italy come over and hug me. "I understand what you are saying but go ahead and say it for these two."

I was almost startled that Italy was the one that had figured out my reasoning. I sighed then said it. "It's worse than death to see all of us suffer for so long…. Especially Italy who has been more than enough of a help for us."

I could tell that both Germany and America now understood and neither one said a word. Italy was in tears and I was almost happy that he now understood that even if he and I didn't get along well in the world, I still cared for him. Then I felt Germany place a hand on my shoulder.

"We should break the clock now."

I nodded and broke the clock. It was only a few seconds later when I saw all of us in a different room. I was pushed up against a wall and there was a lot of blood on my uniform. I could almost swear that I saw…. Wings. Then I listened to the conversation going on.

Prussia was leaned against a wall, more than likely injured. "Dang it! We have tried over and over again with us all stronger than ever and now we can't even land a strike on this thing!"

Japan was behind The Thing, sword drawn. "We have to help England! He is our only hope of getting out!"

Then I spoke. "No! It's hopeless! My wing is broken and a grounded angel is a dead angel! Just run, if you try hard enough, you can get out yourselves!"

Italy was on the ground and he seemed to not be able to get up. "NO! ENGLAND! COME ON YOU CAN FIGHT IT, DON'T GIVE UP! WE'RE ALL SO CLOSE! WE CAN ALL MAKE IT OUT TOGETHER COME ON!"

After that, I came back to reality. I kind of liked seeing future events, I got my eyesight back for a few seconds. It looked like I came out of the event sooner than America and Italy because they didn't make a sound, like they were still watching. Then I heard Italy come back to reality and he was crying even harder than before.

"America! Are you alright?!" I heard Germany ask.

"What is it?"

"He is extremely pale. Vhat did you see?"

Italy spoke through sobs. "E-E-England….h-he d-died. More o-of a horrible d-death t-than a-anyone….."

My eyes widened. "What?"

Italy spoke again. "We have to find his magic and fast! We need to go back and get everyone up, we only have a little amount of time before he could die!"

"England, have you gotten any magic from that box?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Just a little bit."

"That's good, now let's hurry!"

We all hurried up to the second floor and told everyone what happened. Now this is worse than anyone could ever imagine. We were really close to getting out and now someone was about to die a most malicious death. If this happened, it would surely be over, we would be too depressed to carry on.

And there you have it! PLEASE review! I might upload a couple of more chapters because of the long wait!

~EnglishPride13~


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Okay! So I got my first actual chapter up today, and then I thought I would just upload it all up before something else happened to my copy. I actually have the whole thing typed up already. (Things are being thrown at me.) I know, I know, I was awful at uploading... but I guess that's what I get for making a fanfiction right before my GOOD computer was taken... Anyways, disclaimer!

I do not own Hetalia, the chatacters, or Hetaoni! (or Ao Oni for that fact.)

We were all getting a few medical supplies just in case we ran into The Thing again. Apparently I was going to die a horrible death soon if we didn't find all of my magic by tomorrow afternoon. I couldn't believe it and neither could anyone else. This was our worst nightmare and it was coming true. At this point I was glad how far we had survived and I was beginning to believe that we were going to make it but then this happened. I wasn't afraid to die anymore but the fact that we were so close to getting out really made death seem like worse than what it really was. I was still worried how this would turn out since we were all going and no doubt attracting attention from our enemy. This would be difficult and I was extremely unsure of this but I was going to die and soon. I still had no idea what they meant by "England is our last hope to get out". I mean, what could I possibly do without dying?

Italy came over. "Come on England, we have to go."

I stood up and followed the group. We were going to the basement, then checking the first floor, then the second, and the third and fourth but we were avoiding the attic. That is where the event happened in the future so we weren't going there. We took a good three hours just going through the basement, first floor, and second floor. We found only one seal of magic so my magic was about eighty percent back. I was stronger but I still couldn't see. We only had one more floor and I only get about ten percent of my magic back when I undid a seal so we were only missing two more. We went on the fourth floor and we only found one more. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I think I know why this event happened in the attic."

Italy spoke, "Why?"

I sighed. "Because that's where the last seal is."

There was an eerie silence and I knew they all agreed.

"But we still have to get it, da?"

I nodded. "Unless we want to stay here, because I now understand why I am the one that can get us out. When I turn into an angel, I should have enough power to destroy the Thing and the mansion once we get out."

Italy groaned. "But this makes death more of an option."

"I know it will be difficult but if we just have enough time to get it but we should try to just get it and get out before much happens."

"But even if we get all of your magic we don't know for sure if you'll be able to see. That means that you won't be able to fight what you can't see." Of course it was America. He always thought about the negative parts of things.

"I know that but if we don't try we'll be stuck here forever."

"But…. This is your life we're trying to protect!"

"But it's my life to worry about. If I die that is my deal to worry about. It's honestly not that awful to think about anymore, since we've all been through it so many times over."

"England…." Italy was worried.

"It'll be fine. Now let's go."

"Before we do," America began. "May I talk to you alone?"

"Um… sure."

Everyone left and America and I were left alone. I had no idea what he wanted to talk to me about, especially before I was supposed to die.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

I heard America turn around. "It's just…. You seem to care so little about if you die or not."

I shrugged. "Yeah, what about it?"

America placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know I've been yelling at you a lot lately, but I really care about you. To be honest, I don't know what I would do if you died the way Italy told me. You raised me and I should give you more credit for that, and I also have caused you great pain."

I smiled and pushed off his hand from my shoulder. "It's fine. That's all in the past, and I will not lose my life to some monster so easily. I am more than sure that I can do this so you don't have to worry. We have to act fast though so we should go now."

"I-I guess so… Just please stay alive."

"Oh, I will. All of us will be there to defeat the Thing so I don't see a problem, no pun intended."

America laughed once he got what I said. "Yeah I suppose so, let's go then."

I nodded and left the room. The others were waiting for us just by the entrance to the attic. Italy was still jittery about going to the attic where I was supposedly going to be met with a horrible death. I don't know why I was being targeted so heavily and a death all of a sudden when Italy was being targeted before. It seemed unlikely so I was a little more confident that Italy. We headed to the attic, probably the creepiest place of the house. There was a clock on the floor, painted with blood. It remained unsaid whose blood it was because we did not know. It didn't matter, it was still creepy! This room always sent a chill down my spine, and to think I was supposed to die here. We looked all the way around the room but I didn't find anything. We even went down the hall where all the monsters where locked up in. Rather I was wrong about it being here or it was buried to where I couldn't feel my magic. This made everyone a little upset and feel like they were being lead here to die with me. It took a while to get everyone together and we were all looking for some kind of opening in walls or on the floor. This was starting to concern me now that it seemed more likely that I was going to die.

Italy must have noticed because he placed a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be all right. Calm down, you're shaking."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I had to keep my determination up, or doubt would over-whelm me. This was all very stressing as well now that I really thought about it. Just then I heard America.

"Hey! Over here! I think I found something!"

I instantly ran over and sat next to him on the other side of the room. "Where?"

America took my hand and placed it over a loose floor board. "I'm pretty sure it's there."

I took off the floor board and looked through the opening in the floor. There was a box there and I took it out. "Yes! This is it! Now we can…."

I was cut off by a scream coming from Italy I quickly turned around. It had to be the Thing, that's the only explanation. Unfortunately, I was right. I felt its dark aura in the room. I quickly undid the seal on the box and got the last of my magic back… But nothing happened. I didn't change into my angel form nor did I even get my sight back. I froze, it wasn't so. I was supposed to gain something from this! Why…. Why wasn't anything happening?! I sat there is disbelief. Then I heard Italy.

"ENGLAND! MOVE!"

It was too late. I was thrown into the wall behind me. Just by this I could tell that our enemy had gotten much stronger. The air was knocked out of me and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't see! What was I supposed to do?! Then I thought of a magnificent plan. I was stronger now too, I could feel it. I just needed to know where to move.

"I'll attack it! Tell me when and where to dodge!" With that I confronted the monster.

"Are you crazy?! Get back here!" Germany was being his usual self in commanding others.

"Trust me! Come on!"

"Jump left!" Italy yelled.

I did what he said and heard a crash were I was standing. It was working! I didn't know how long I could do this but I was willing to keep going until the Thing caught on with the plan. I faced the Thing and shot a blast of magic at it and heard it howl in pain. Then the strangest thing happened. I swore I could see at least a little bit. Maybe when I used my magic, I gained some of my sight back! I had to keep going! I kept attacking and dodging from the help of the other countries. Then it was only a few minutes later that I gained my sight back, and our enemy was slowing down. I saw that I had a while before the Thing would get up again so I turned to the others.

"E-England… Your eyes. They've gained back color! Can you see me?" Italy asked.

I grinned slightly. "Yes, yes I can."

Italy smiled. "Now you can fight without us helping and now we can pitch in too!"

"Exactly. Now let's hurry so we can get out of here!" But I had celebrated too soon. We heard the door open and more monsters came out, almost too many to count. I gritted my teeth, maybe this is why I was going to die. Japan drew his sword.

"We can do this. We're so close! We can't fail!" Japan was obviously ready.

I nodded. "This is all so disappointing, if they wanted to keep us here, they should have stopped us before I got all of my magic. Now I can kick some tail."

A few moments later, we had over half of the monsters defeated and very few injuries. I had a small cut on my arm, I was a little out of battle practice so I wasn't very prepared for a multiple attacker ambush. We were all surprisingly high on energy so none of us were tired and we were able to press on the attack. It took us longer to defeat the other half and soon we were left with just one. This was the one we had fought the most and no doubt it knew a lot of our weaknesses. I still questioned why I hadn't turned into an angel yet but I had no worries of it yet. So far we didn't need me to so I stayed in this form.

"We seem to be holding out alright so let's keep it up."

Just then we heard evil laughing. We knew it wasn't from the Thing so we looked around the room.

"Just hurry up and kill the last one," it said. "I want to come out and play."

I wasn't paying attention and the Thing threw me across the room again. I spit out some blood from the force of being thrown. This one was a lot stronger, but I already thought of a way to get rid of it so I could see this mysterious person.

Italy had already run over to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just fine. Can you get the others to distract it for me?"

Italy nodded back. "Yeah, just hang on." He ran over and got everyone to attack. I then started focusing my magic and started making a magic circle. The others were having a little trouble keeping this Thing at bay so I worked quickly.

"England! How's it coming?" I was America. He had a few new wounds.

"Almost there, just hang on!" I finished the magic circle and focused a magic blast big enough to get rid of a bigger target but not hurt the others. Once the energy reached its peak, I called everyone.

"Everyone move!" They all moved just as I released the blast and disintegrated the Thing. We all breathed a sigh of relief but then we all heard the voice again, except it was more violent sounding.

"Finally, now I can come out." There was an eerie silence and then all the lights went out. A few moments later, the lights came back on and there was a person in dark black hair and uniform with a cape. I couldn't see his eyes because he had his face down facing the ground. But there was something that made a chill go down my spine. There was something familiar about this person but I was pretty sure that I had never seen him before in my life. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes. He smirked before speaking.

"Hello, Arthur. Are you ready to lose your life to the real spawn of Satan, angel?"

I froze and my heart stopped. Now I knew why he was so familiar. We never met but we were born as enemies. The light and the dark, he was the dark and I was the light and he wanted to extinguish the light. Now this was getting real serious.

So another chapter! Please review, I am planning on writing more, and this being my first would LOVE some feedback!

~Thanks!~  
EnglishPride13


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3 PEOPLE! Hope you love it!

I do not own Hetalia, the characters, HetaOni, or Ao Oni!

I am considered an angel because once I get all of my magic I become an angel. I am also considered a fallen angel because I am here as a person and because I am an impure angel and that's why I'm here on Earth. Now any heir of Satan can come to Earth as well but I have never known or heard of any heir and now he was right in front of me. The pressure made my heart stop and my chest started to hurt from it. He was in his most powerful form and for some reason I could not get into mine. I was close to believing that this is how I would die, killed by the spawn of Satan….. No joke.

He laughed. "Do I really bring such a strong atmosphere that it makes you shake?"

I noticed that I was shaking and I instantly tried to calm down. There was a very slim chance that I could even land a hit on this person let alone defeat him. Before I could think anymore, the others surrounded me.

"You will not lay a hand on him." It was Italy. "I don't care who you are, we're getting out from your grip here, now and forever."

He laughed again. "Don't care? Well you better if it makes your strongest person here shake in his boots. He's the only one that can save you and he's frozen in place."

I shook my head, I needed to pull myself together. "Leave them alone. This fight is just between you and me. Let them go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Sure they have nothing to do with this fight, but they need you. That's the rules."

Now I was getting irritated. "Then I'll end this fight and get them out. Your life will not be spared."

He snickered. "Hang on now. If you get angry, you won't be able to transform. You'll turn into a devil, just like me."

Of course I knew that but it's not like if I did turn into a devil, that I'd stay that way. I can't even stay in my angel form. Just for grins I calmed down and went through the crowd of other countries surrounding me.

"England! What are you…?"

I turned to America who had just spoken. "I've got this. Stay back and I'll do what I can."

The devil nodded. "Good, you're facing me like a man."

I faced him. "Let's just get this over with."

He smirked and unfolded his wings. "Oh it will be over, in a manner of minutes. Just stand there so I can make this easy."

He attacked but just a few seconds before he did, I started focusing my magic and I finally got into my angel form. My bright white wings unfolded and I jumped before impact. Since this was a battle, my form chose to change my green military uniform into white. Now the only bad thing about this is that in this mansion I was still a mortal person and if I got hit, the blood would show through. Surprised at the sudden movement, the Devil turned around and faced me.

"Nice little trick there, coward."

"Protecting my friends is not being a coward, in fact it's the exact opposite."

"Whatever. Soon you'll all be dead. But I'll kill you first angel, so you don't have to watch."

Now in this form I no longer needed my wand. It was because I was too strong for it anymore so I could conduct magic without a wand. He attacked again and I counterattacked with a blast of magic and knocked him into the wall behind him. All was looking well so far but I don't know how long the order would work in my favor. I kept the attack going but soon, using my magic wore me down and I'm sure that the Devil had more energy than I did. Then that's when the tables turned. I was the one being thrown around and being attacked. It was a hopeless effort to try and keep avoiding the attacks, he was just too fast right now. I shielded attacks the best I could but it didn't do much. After a few more throws, he threw me one more time and stood on top of my chest so I couldn't get up.

"You're pathetic. I could do this all day but it's all very boring. How about I just end it now?"

I was too short of breath to answer or give off a nasty comment. The Devil smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." He summoned a sword and I knew I had to move but I still hadn't caught my breath and he was still on me so I would have to be extremely strong and fast about it. The Devil raised his sword and brought it down and I moved just in time.

The Devil gritted his teeth. "You squirmy thing. I'll cut off your wings so you can't move that quickly anymore."

I got off the ground, and made a good distance between my enemy and me. This was proving to be more difficult than expected but that's what I get for underestimating. My back hurt from being thrown against walls but otherwise okay. I thought that now since I was up and could actually move, things would get better….. How wrong I was. My enemy found it fit to keep his sword out so I had to be extra careful not to get cut by it. He attacked and I dodged, but then I was stuck in a rapid-fire, close-combat, battle and it was difficult dodging all of the strikes. I accidently didn't dodge quickly enough so the sword grazed my side and began to bleed immediately. The blood was noticeable through the white clothing and the Devil noticed it right away.

"Finally, I got you. Prepare yourself for death, angel."

The pain was worse than I thought and the continuous throb made matters worse. I placed a hand over the wound in hopes that some pressure would stop the bleeding. I still hadn't used the full extent of my powers but I didn't think I would need to go that far. But now that seemed like something I would need to do.

The Devil attacked again and I barley dodged. This wound was slowing me down, even if it was small, it was deep. It didn't know if this would be the only wound I got in the next few minutes because I was becoming extremely slow. While I was thinking things through, the Devil slammed me against the wall behind me. He pointed the sword at my face.

"It's all over. Now say good bye, you didn't even put up a good fight."

I gritted my teeth but then noticed something dripping off of his sword. Some of the liquid was red, my blood no doubt, and the other liquid was…. Black. I stared at the liquid.

The Devil must have noticed because he grinned. "You should know what this is. After all, this is what all demons use to eliminate angles."

I froze. I indeed knew what this was, and this concerned me even more. I needed to move and fast if I wanted to live.

"This is poison from the Serpent in the underworld. Once it comes into contact with an open wound, it infects the entire body except if it comes into contact with the enemy. Luckily it doesn't affect me. It's extremely fatal to humans but it takes a little longer to kill an angel with."

I had to move, and fast before I started to feel the first symptoms of the poison. Right now the only thing I could move were my legs so I kneed the Devil in the chest then kicked him a good couple of feet away. In the process, the Devil dropped his sword. I quickly ran over and picked up the sword while he was still gaining back his balance.

Once he noticed that I had his sword he laughed. "Weren't you listening? I said that it didn't affect me!"

I smirked. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't beat the crap out of you with just the blade."

The Devil growled. "Oh ho, getting violent now are we?"

"If it's to protect my friends, then yes."

"Then bring it. I have a whole immortal life to end this when you're still stuck in my trap of a mortal body. Even in your angel form."

"So you were the one that lead Italy to the rumors of this place!"

"Indeed I was. I was desperately seeking your destruction but the others kept getting in the way and so did that stupid journal so that's why I targeted your precious friend. The others were also in the way so I also got rid of them."

"HOW DARE YOU! Seeking for my demise is one thing but killing my friends to get to me is another!"

"Oh no, I'm so scared. I'd like to see you even take me down, today please."

I scowled. I really hated this guy. But if drastic measures were needed, I would use them. I swung a strike at the Devil with the sword and missed miserably. This thing was a lot heavier than it appeared to be. I picked up the sword and held it correctly. Perfect form and timing like Japan would be the only thing that would get a hit on him.

The Devil laughed. "If you can't swing that sword, then it's useless to you. Why don't you just give it back now?"

I glared and stood in perfect form, waiting for him to come and try to take back his sword. Luckily, it worked. He quickly moved and came towards me with the intentions of a strike. I waited a few seconds then thrust the sword, putting my whole body into the thrust. I turned around after the strike to face my enemy. I still had the sword so obviously something had happened. He also turned around. I had gotten a hit, he had a large gash across his right arm.

Despite this he still laughed. "Barely felt it. After all, I can get into my immortal state."

I started getting ready for the next attack when I felt awfully dizzy…. The poison! I had totally forgotten. This was the first symptom. I lost my balance and had to use a wall to support me standing. The Devil noticed and grinned.

"Finally, now you are in no position to fight."

"ENGLAND!"

I looked over and saw America. The others had been watching, thinking the same thing I did. I thought I had this battle under control, but it was now quite clear that I was losing. He had a worried look on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Don't give up now! Your life is the one at stake so fight for it!"

I knew he was right so I tried to stand up the best I could. This is where this fight got violent so I had to at least try and defend myself. Moving moved the poison around a little bit faster so this was going to be a battle that had to end quickly. But how? I was still shaking when I stood up because now that my strength was being drained, it was hard to do everything. The sword had gained twenty pounds and it barely kept off the ground. I didn't really need the weapon, but using what I had first would save my magic for the time being. If I did this right, it would even out the odds a little.

"You're pathetic. Quit fighting, we're in my domain meaning I have the upper hand. A pure being surrounded by darkness is always soon to fall."

"Yes, that's what I've heard. But it's also said that whoever spills the blood of an angel is cursed for life."

Just then he froze and gritted his teeth. "So you evened out the odds, eh? Use a curse to take away my advantage? Fine I'll still beat you in this mortal state you have put me in."

Yaaay! Anyways, I would really like to hear your opinion of my devil. I would LOVE reviews in general! Thanks~!

~EnglishPride13~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4! Yeah, I have more to say after the story...

I do not own Hetalia, the characters, HetaOni, or Ao Oni. ( T^T)

(America's P.O.V.)

England is the one who is supposed to die, yet he is fighting his death bringer and all I can do is watch. England is in his angel form and this devil in his. Both are much more powerful than me and if I stepped in, I would most surely die. He was being beaten and he had pretty disastrous wounds. He was trying to beat this devil and there was no possible way that he could…. Alone anyways. He had just gotten his eyesight back and he was defiantly out of practice for close combat or any type of fighting.

The two had just started another round of rapid-fire attacks, but when it ended it wasn't hard to tell who was winning. The Devil had England on the ground again with his foot on England's chest. England was panting like crazy as if he had run a mile while having a fever. Then the Devil moved his foot from England's chest and on his right wing. England cried out in pain and agony. I could only imagine what was happening. Just as England had once told me, "A downed angel is a dead angel." That demon was trying to break England's wing! I couldn't just sit there anymore!

"ENGLAND!" I ran over to where he was.

Once I reached where he was the Devil already had gotten off of England and was a good few feet away, smirking.

"England! England! Are you alright?!"

England sat up and I gasped. I was too late. England's right wing had gone limp and blood was dripping down it.

"E-England…."

He didn't make eye contact. "I…. I guess this means we can't get out…"

Then we heard the Devil laugh.

"Success! That's what you get when you mess with the spawn of Satan!"

England stood up abruptly, with teeth bared. I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"England, you are in no condition to continue this fight. We should retreat and try again and another day."

England, in anger, pushed my hand off his shoulder. "And what, spend a whole other three weeks in this vile place?! I don't think so!"

I flinched back in surprise. "But England, your wing needs to get healed or the wound could kill you."

The Devil picked up his sword. "Gosh, this is so boring. The person next to you is such a pain. But he is human, so I'll just kill him now with the poison."

England ran towards the Devil, dodged an attack and attacked him. He had the Devil pressed against a wall and a fist pulled back, aimed for his face.

"SHUT UP! Stop dealing out death threats when I'm the one going to get rid of you if you lay another hand on ANY of my friends!"

The Devil just continued to smirk. "I'm not scared of people who don't carry out their threats or plans so just end this then."

England hesitated, then withdrew his fist. The Devil smirked and threw England across the room with tons of force. England ended up landing on his broken wing and I could tell that he was trying to keep strong but the wound was more painful than he let on.

Japan stepped in. "Come on, England. You've done your best for today, let's go back."

England stopped. "Fine, but we better hurry then."

We headed for the door and ran all the way to our base. I found it strange that our enemy let us get away. But then again, he said that this was his domain so he probably knew where to find us anyways. Once we got into our safe house, Japan headed to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. Everyone was afraid for England and wanted to help in any way they could.

"England, come sit down. We need to clean up the wound." Italy took England's hand and lead him to a bed. "Don't worry about getting blood on it just stay here."

England sat down then looked at everyone. "There's no need to panic. I'm fine."

Germany shook his head. "Your vound is pretty bad. You need some attention and fast."

Just then Japan came out of the bathroom with the first aid kit. "Hey, Kiku. I'll take it from here."

Japan nodded and handed over the first aid kit. "Hurry, he needs that wing to heal in a proper position."

I nodded and hurried over to the bed Arthur was sitting on.

"Seriously," England started. "It's not that bad."

"Are you joking?! You have something broken and you say it's not that bad?!" Italy was done with the joking around. He knew that England was hurt and he was just lying and he hated the fact.

I sat behind England and looked at the damage that had been done. His wing lay at his side, but it was difficult to find where it had broken.

"England, I'm going to need you to take your shirt off."

"Fine, just…. Move France somewhere else."

"Gladly." Japan put his hands on France's shoulders and started walking to the kitchen.

England nodded in satisfaction and took off his military jacket and shirt. "There, that should help now."

I nodded, then looked at the wound again. The blood was coming from his wing and his shoulder was badly bruised. I placed a hand on the wound to see if anything else had happened and England instantly winced in response. It didn't feel like any muscle had been torn but it was still really swollen. I wasn't a professional at taking care of broken bones but neither was anyone else. I was worried that I would do something wrong and make him earthbound forever. I took some water and started cleaning the open wound then started winding the bandage around the break. (Author's note: I really don't know how you would really take care of a broken bone so I'm sorry if the process is wrong.) Then I bent his wing into a rest fold position and bandaged it in that position so it could still fold and unfold once it healed. The whole time Arthur wincing and cursing under his breath, trying not to cry out in pain. Once I was done, he relaxed.

"That really hurt…. More than I expected…"

I put the first aid supplies away and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, it was harder than I thought it was going to be."

England turned around. "I'm kidding, you did fine. Now all we have to do is stay alive. Being here until this heals is going to be the biggest pain."

"Do… you think we can last that long?"

"We have to…. Otherwise I get to take the blame for everyone's death in this time loop. Also, this one will be the one known as the most failure of them all because we were so close…."

Italy stood up abruptly. "Don't say that! We can make it! So please just everyone stop being so negative!"

England nodded and hung his head low. "I…. I'm sorry, Italy. We were just…. So close….."

There was an eerie silence as everyone understood how he felt. We were really close and… oh well. I ended the silence.

"It's fine. We'll just try again. We'll get out, I know we will. We're too much of a united alliance to be kept here."

England nodded. "I guess so."

I looked at him. He looked extremely tired and hurt. Both were believable, he needed some rest.

I ruffled his hair. "You should get some sleep, try to recover."

England looked up. I could tell that he was too tired to argue. "….. Okay."

I got off the bed and went to join the other group. "We should probably give him a quiet environment."

Japan nodded. "Let's head to the 'dining room' then."

We all went to the dining room to let England sleep. I really hoped that he would be alright, he technically is my brother after all. We had just lost our largest battle and now….. Now we had to plan our next move. We still hadn't found an exit and we needed to get out so Arthur could get the medical care he needed now. We were okay for a while but now things were getting dire and on a totally different scale of seriousness.

I was the first to speak. "I have a concern. That demon said that he could finally escape. I wonder if he was sealed in the mansion and he was able to come out. If that's the case, he probably knows his way around this place. He could possibly know where we are right now."

Japan nodded. "I can see where you are coming from. If that's so, then we can't wait for England to heal. We need to get out sooner than that."

"Oui," France commented. "This is very true but we haven't even found a way out."

"I know," I admitted. "But I think England just might."

"Of course I do, git."

I turned around and there was England, standing next to a table behind us.

"You're supposed to rest, England."

England shook his head. "When all this is going on? I don't think so. Anyways you were talking about a way out and, yes, I do know a way out. We'd have to go back to the devil's domain though."

I bit my lower lip. If that was the case, then we would have to wait.

"And don't worry, he won't come after us in our safe house. It's a rule."

I looked at England with a puzzled look. "Rule?"

England nodded. "If someone comes to the middle realm to hunt angels, there are rules. One is to only fight in a battle field. In this case, it would be where we first saw him or if we got out."

"So in other words, once we get out we would have to run for our lives."

England nodded. "I would fight him to buy you some time, but I can't anymore. So rather we wait or we die."

Russia spoke next. "Death is very unfriendly, da? So if we want to avoid it, let's wait."

"Are we all agreed on waiting?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and England went back to his bed in satisfaction. He still didn't sleep but at least he wasn't working or anything like that. We all made preparations for our long stay and for our move when the time came. Once we did those things, we were out of things to do so we decided to have something to eat and relax for some time while we could. It was a little hard for all of us and we were more on our toes than ever. We were all tense and I could tell that England was still in pain.

A few minutes later and we were all tired and ready for some sleep, even for stubborn England. Germany had made enough beds for all of us now so we could all sleep comfortably. We all got into beds and England and Italy were the first ones asleep. I smiled, England always acted as the more mature one and now he finally showed how beaten he really was. I knew we didn't get along but as I saw him die multiple times, I noticed that I cared for him more strongly than I thought. Maybe this motivation would help me get him out….

Hey! So for those of you who are reading, I have a couple of questions. Do you think my chapters are long enough? I seem to make my fan fictions kind of short. This one is only 7 chapters... But I am making a sequel of sorts... Yeah. So I'd appreciate the feedback and any comments you have! THANKS~!

~EnglishPride13~


	6. Chapter 6

Great! The 2nd to last chapter! T^T Anyways, I hope you like it.

I do not own Hetalia, the chatacters, HetaOni, or Ao Oni.

(England's POV)

I woke up and looked around me. Everyone was still asleep but for some reason I couldn't go back to sleep for a few more minutes so I got up and went to one of the tables in the middle of the room. Yesterday was rough and my wing still ached from the previous events. It was hard to believe that I was actually Earth bound. Normally when I turn into an angel, the wings are made from magic and if the situation were to get as dire as they did, the wings would vanish but apparently rules were twisted here to where bone actually formed with the wings. I had learned to fold my other wing to where it was unnoticeable like my other one. This helped me from remembering that I was being a burden to everyone's escape. Movement brought some slight pain since we had just barely removed all the poison in the wounds I had received, and the wounds where still there so that's why pain was an often occurrence.

I was actually rather bored so I looked around for something to do. We didn't have any books in our base so I couldn't read….Shame. I couldn't cook either or by America's definition I would "absolutely kill everyone with my vile cooking." There was nothing to do and I couldn't fall back asleep, this was just so fun already. I couldn't do any cleaning either because if anyone saw me doing so they would; all be against it because I had to heal. That was true enough but if I don't do something then the muscle will just be too weak to use later. With that I started re-arranging things and cleaning up. I knew I couldn't lift anything over ten pounds so I just worked on the kitchen. A few minutes later, the place was looking good and I took pride in the work. Then I heard America yawn, he must be up now.

"England? Are you in here?"

He must have panicked because I wasn't in my bed so I replied. "Yes, I'm in the kitchen. Don't wake everyone else up now."

I heard America's footsteps and soon he was in the kitchen with me.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to do something."

American sighed. "You know you shouldn't be working."

"It wasn't anything big, just some cleaning. I'm bored of not being able to do anything."

"You can do something. Do what we say so I know you're safe."

I laughed slightly. "Safe? In this death-house? Never. I'm also a lot more accountable for my own actions that you."

America looked hurt at the last few words but that was the point. He was getting too emotional and if I did die I didn't want his life to shatter. It's not like I was that big of an important person in his life, but he sure made it seem that way. So I made sure he hated me until we got out so maybe then life would go back to the normal days where all America and I did was fight…. Even if it made my world a dark shade of grey since he hated me.

"Whatever. You never think positively of me, especially since the Revolutionary War."

His tone hurt, but I didn't let that stop me from continuing. "Well duh. You left me and you deserve no respect for that."

America huffed a quick breath and left angrily. I turned around and kept myself from crying. I really did like America as my brother but under these circumstances, I had to do what I did.

A few minutes later, everyone was up and about. We all got into groups and we carried out conversations. I was in a group with Italy, Japan and Spain. America was with another group, but every once and a while he would look back at me and glare. It made me extremely sad but…. Oh well….

"…. Ngland. England? Hey! Are you okay?!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed that Italy was talking to me.

"Are you alright?"

I knew that if I said yes, they would deny that answer but I couldn't tell them the truth.

"I….. I-I guess."

Italy looked at me concerned. "Are you sure? Is there something I can do?"

I glanced back at America, but he had his back to me. "No. Nothing."

Spain patted my unwounded shoulder. "Here, you two talk for a while. I know what's going on so we'll be right back." With that Spain took me to another side of the room.

I looked at him. "You said you knew what was going on, but to prove it, before I say anything, tell me what you think."

Spain laughed a little bit. "I don't know exactly what but I sure know close enough. This place has put a lot of pressure on all of us, especially you with your loss. This is where I get lost, maybe you know that you may not make it and so you're trying to keep your distance?"

I looked at the floor and nodded slightly. "How did you know?"

Spain patted my shoulder. "Because this is the person you raised and you would do anything for them. Don't forget, I have two of those people." He said while looking at Romano and Italy.

What he said was true, I would do anything for America… Even give up my own life. "But what am I supposed to do? It's hard to see him hate me…"

Spain smiled. "First you need to stop being so negative so that dying won't be an option. Then you should go apologize and ask for his help to get through this. Even though you're the older person, he should understand."

I smiled a little at Spain. "Thank you, this really helps."

Spain nodded and grinned big. "Of course! Now since it's about time, I'm going to make lunch!" Then Spain called Italy and Romano over and they all went to make lunch.

Everyone sat down at the tables and talked while they waited. A few people had gone up to offer some help, but Spain said they had it covered. I sat at a completely different table than America. He was still giving me a few dirty looks but I couldn't talk to him now…. At least not yet. Everyone would notice we were gone and if it took a while, everyone would get suspicious and eavesdrop. I would talk to him after lunch. I almost wanted to plan what I would say beforehand so I wouldn't mess up but then I thought that was stupid. The thought of messing up and him hating me even more afterwards made my heart race to where it almost felt like a small heart attack.

Before I knew it, lunch was over and everyone had eaten their fill. My heart raced even faster. I could **not** mess this up. I shook my head. 'Come on, England,' I said to myself. 'Have some self-confidence.' I stood up and approached America. Once he noticed that I was standing next to him, he looked up at me with a glare.

"What do you want, Mr. Insult?"

His tone was harsh, and it made a chill go down my spine. "I… I need to talk to you, America. Can you please come with me?"

America shrugged. "I guess I have some time to waste on you."

He must have learned how to use his sharp tongue from me and I smiled to myself at the thought. I couldn't be completely mad at him. I took him into the only room that was unoccupied with right now which unfortunately was the bathroom. After a while I took a deep breath and faced America but he was actually the first one to speak.

"You seem incredibly nervous about talking to me so let's just forget what happened this morning while we talk."

"I would but that's what I need to talk to you about…"

America raised an eyebrow. "How unfortunate."

I nodded. "Anyways…. I… I … I'm …" I sighed.

America's expression then softened. "It's okay. We were both being childish."

"It's not that… I was doing it on purpose…." I then quickly added to my sentence so he would not take it the wrong way. "But you must understand why before you say anything!"

America looked at me confused. "Okay….?"

"I … I'm still being negative. I don't know if I'm going to make it so I wanted to make sure that if I did… you wouldn't be quite attached and it wouldn't be a life stopping event…. And well…" Tears had started welling up in my eyes so I looked down at the floor. "I don't know, if I'm really the only way to get us out then I'm just holding you back."

America was shocked with the explanation I gave and I could tell because there was a long period of silence. But then America grabbed my shoulders and made it to where I was looking straight at him. "Don't say that! You're just lacking self-confidence! You'll make it and if you don't, I'll be the one to go down first!"

A few tears escaped my eyes and I knew that he now understood. Before he knew it, I had my arms wrapped around him. "Thank you," were the only words I could manage.

America returned the hug and whispered into my ear, "You're welcome."

YAY! I think other than the last chapter of the story, this is one of my favorites. Anyways, please review and I will make more stories. THANKS~!

~EnglishPride13~


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, have nothing of report. Enjoy...

I do not own Hetalia, the characters, HetaOni, or Ao Oni...

(England's POV)

Author's note: Since this is a chapter that has a lot in it, there will be a lot of POV changes.

It's been a while and I'm sure more than two weeks have gone by since that awful day that I became temporarily earth-bound, and it is actually today that we find out if I can take off the bandages that have kept my wing in the proper position to heal. America volunteered to do the process and he seemed rather confident with it. Ever since we resolved the problems that occurred about a week ago, things have been calm here. But now, that could all change. If my wing has healed enough to where they are ready to be used in flight and combat, we would be making our assault out of this place in three days. Now was the time.

America had some extra bandages just in case. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be at this point."

America nodded and slowly unwrapped the bandages. He then placed his hand on my shoulder blade. "Does it hurt?"

"It's sore, but I can tell that the muscle has healed."

America nodded. "The bone looks fine, can you try opening it from the position?"  
I slowly unfolded it and stretched it out. It felt good not to have this thing crammed against my back and stretched out now. America nodded in approval. "Do you want to try some motion?"

I stood up and moved my wings in a flapping motion. "It all seems to be good."

Everyone cheered except for Russia who just stood there with the same mysterious and murderous smile on his face. This was indeed good news for everyone.

Italy came up and looked at my wings. "You seem healthy and well, now in a few days we can get out!"

The thought of getting out made me smile. This was all I cared about now. But then I remembered how out of practice I was in combat and I decided to change that. "Hey, could I practice some close combat with someone? I really need to get back into the practice."

Japan ended up being the one to volunteer and I bet you're thinking, "Practicing the way you would act when you're actually being attacked is crazy. You could hurt someone." To that I almost want to laugh, there is such a thing as control, and Japan and China probably know the most about that since Japan is the one attacking me with a sword. Also they have learned many martial arts and that is how they train. So I practiced for about an hour or so and I think that's what made this day unlike the others because we actually did something…..

Time-skip (3 days later: America's POV)

Watching England heal so quickly was something. Before we all knew it, he was walking around, with his wings spread out broadly. He has even been able to fly for a short amount of time. He was feeling better about everything ever since we solved the little self-confidence problem and he got healed. He's been a help now more than ever, he's cleaning just for the fun of it and he is completely open. I was glad that I could help him and it's nice to see the real him. He may seem to be really mean and doesn't show his feelings towards others, but that's not him. But today he is nervous and he isn't talking to anyone right now, so I go and sit by him.

"What's wrong?"

England looked at me and frowned a little. "It's…. about today…."

I ruffled his hair. "I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen. Everything will be alright so stop fretting over it so much."

England nodded a little. "Okay…"

Then Japan came over. "We'll be going in about half an hour, so get everything that you're going to need."

England got up to get his things and I left to get mine. I took plenty of bandages and other medical supplies. It was what I was in charge of. England just needed his things since he would be no doubt tired after the fight, Japan was in charge of some extra weapons and of course Italy, Spain and Romano were in charge of bring food since once we got out, some people would need some food to travel on. Everyone else brought their own things to add to what we had. England was the first one done so he went to go help Italy get the food packed.

A few minutes later, everyone was ready and just to be safe, England had his wings folded against his back to hide them. We all headed out to the room we had met the Devil in. There were still blood splatters from the battle England was in, so it made the sight rather sickening, it even made England shudder. We were surprised that our enemy wasn't waiting for us here, and we honestly didn't know what to do so we turned over to England. He led us to the back wall of the room.

"There's something here that lets us leave, I think this will work." He put a hand over the wall and there was a bright flash of light and the whole wall vanished, revealing some stairs.

"Good going, England!" I said, this made things way easier.

He nodded. "Now after we follow the stairs, we should at least be outside and if we get out there, our enemy can't follow us."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

We followed the path down the stairs and it was like England said, we were outside. But before we could celebrate much, we heard the familiar, malicious, evil laugh. England stopped in his tracks. He was looking all over the place, ready for an ambush.

"Seems like you finally recovered and came out to play some more, how fun!"

"This is just between you and me so let the others go!" England said while still being aware of his surroundings.

I shook my head at England as a way to say that would never happen but he didn't care. There was a long silence before we got a response.

"Hmmm….. How about no? That would just spoil all the fun and after I have you, they're next."

I could see that England was sweating out of fear and nervousness so I went to his side.

"How about you get ready?"

England nodded and unfolded his wings he also had his hands at his sides but I could tell that at the first sign of danger, he would be ready. We heard the same laugh again but we didn't have much time to react because he just came out of nowhere! He sent England across the many yards of land that surrounded the mansion and straight into a tree. He seemed more powerful than last time! England quickly got up and took to the skies where he could see well. I watched him and around me, we needed to end this and fast. We were so close, we needed to leave! Then I looked at where England was and saw the devil behind him.

"ENGLAND!"

England turned around just as the devil landed a punch on his chest and sent him crashing into the ground. England quickly got up, he had been met with a massive force so I was surprised when I noticed he only had a few scratches. He quickly faced his enemy and took off the ground to start the real fight. England charged straight at the devil in hopes to knock him out of the air but that was reversed as he was pounded back into the ground again. I knew that one, I should help, and two, that he was obviously already slowing down so there must have been something that was going on.

The devil laughed. "Noticed how slow, weak, and insufficient you seem to be now? It's because I took it easy on you last time and now I am going all out."

England got up, but more slowly this time but not slow enough to show that he was giving up and took to the skies again. As they continued to fight, I thought of ways I could possibly help. I couldn't think of anything because they always held their fights in the air and sure I could shoot that far but I could hit England. I couldn't possibly risk that so I tried to think of something else. Then it hit me, I know that since our enemy is obviously in his domain and he has more power than us at the moment, England will wear down quickly and once our enemy gets tired of waiting for this to end, he will ambush England while he is on the ground injured. I would have to act quickly but I could get him as he gets closer to the ground. I nodded my head. That was the best thing I could do at this point. I drew out my gun, ready for that time.

(England's POV)

I was trying my best but my enemy was still too fast. I was being hit back and forth and I had not even landed a hit on him yet. He defiantly was not kidding when he said he was going all out. We had only been fighting for maybe five minutes maximum and I was already tired. Being slammed into the ground didn't sound as fun as it did. I was struggling to even see my opponent and I did not want to lose. Losing was death and I would try my best before it came to that.

I had just gotten back up from being slammed into the ground again, maybe I needed to try something different. Once I saw my opponent, I didn't try to keep track of where he was going after he started his disappearing and reappearing routine to make me confused, which has worked so far but I was ready to stop being the one being attacked. Instead of trying to keep track of where he was going to be next, I stayed in the middle and waited for him to attack. Hopefully my senses would be able to sense him before he attacked. Just as I had planned, it worked and I was able to counter before he attacked. Surprised by the sudden change, he stumbled in mid-air giving me the opportunity to charge up a magic blast and make a dead on hit that sent him at least two hundred feet back.

It took him about a minute and a half to get up and I used that time to catch my breath. This was extremely hard and I didn't know why. After all, I always did much better when I was in my angel form, better than this anyways. Something weird had to be going on. After a while, the devil finally got back into the air and I was ready. But then I heard this awful screeching noise and it made me feel weak and also made it hard to see. Despite not being able to see well, I saw my enemy smirk and knew he was going this. It was now a complete effort to stay airborne and I was becoming tired. Even though I tried to stay in action so that I could end this battle, I was losing and in about thirty seconds flat, I was back on the ground. I couldn't get up this time because of how weak I was and I was breathing heavily. My enemy laughed and charged in to finish this. I tried to move, but it was no use so I closed my eyes and braced for impact….. But it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw that America had shot my opponent off to the side and then tackled him. He was now standing above the enemy, with his gun pointed ready to shoot again at the first sign of movement.

Without taking his eyes off of the devil he asked, "England, are you alright?"

I stood up despite being dizzy. "Yeah, just give me a minute…."

It was then that I noticed what he planned. I looked at the gates out of the area and saw everyone else waiting. America had taken charge and made a sufficient plan. Everyone was safe as long as they were on the other side of those gates so while everyone was at a safe distance, America came to help me. Everything was very smart except now America was a clear victim. If I moved from here, the devil would no doubt kill him. This was not going well.

Oh look! I forgot that I had another chapter before the last! (tee heep! ^^;;)

Anyways, please review, and I hope you like the next chapter and I also hope you enjoyed this one.


	8. Chapter 8

GAH! Apparently, it's been awhile since I've even LOOKED at this story! Anyways, There is another chapter. I'm not even going to say which one we're on now... -.-;; I will say that there are times where my friends who proof read this got a little anxious so yeah, I think it's a REALLY good chapter!

I do not own Hetalia, the characters, HetaOni, or Ao Oni!

(England's POV)

The devil laughed, he had planned this. I knew so. I was still extremely dizzy and tired so I had no idea what to do. I just kept my eye on my enemy in case he decided to do anything soon.

"Oh, and by the way the name's Lance. Might want to know my name before one of us three dies."

I had enough of his stupid bragging. I was getting out of here TODAY, and that was that. First I needed to regain my usual health so I could be in the shape I needed to be in. America still had his gun pointed and I didn't dare move. Lance was incredibly strong right now and even if he didn't have his sword, he could still kill America in three seconds flat. The thought of American dying because of me was by far the worst thing that could happen right now. The others were waiting on the other side of the gates, waiting in anticipation. I needed to end this, there was no time to waste. So I quickly came up with a plan despite still being in a dizzy state. I took a deep breath before I put my plan into action.

"AMERICA MOVE!"

America looked at me startled and Lance took this opportunity to lunge at America…. Just like I wanted him to. As Lance made a single movement I made a dead on hit with a blast of magic, sending him a ways away.

"Let's move!" I grabbed America's hand and started running towards the gates. We were about there when I glanced over my shoulder and saw Lance about three feet behind us with that stupid sword. I knew with one hit from that sword, America would die. So I pushed America out of the way and then faced Lance and tackled him, without getting stabbed with the sword and landed on my feet behind him. Lance quickly got up and faced me. This was it. I wanted to get out before this point but it was too late. America got up just as Lance and I took off into the skies for the last time. Lance was clearly upset, he looked desperate to get me this time.

"You ruined everything! We had plans for this place after I defeated you! You were the problem and once I got rid of you, we would have been able to invade this realm! Now you have ruined EVERYTHING!"

Lance was rage crazy now and I knew that this was the last battle. A strong aura surrounded Lance and he charged with his sword. I mustered as much energy I could and released a furious blast of pure magic. After the blast, I felt a surge of pain slice through me. I looked and saw that Lance had gotten me with the sword. He was short of breath so I know I had gotten him too. He smirked in his triumph.

"Well, angel. I've got you this time."

(America's P.O.V)

I went pale at the sight above my head. Arthur was hit, and there was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was watch, and I did. A few moments later, Lance fell out of the sky, quite a ways away.

"ARTHUR!" I yelled in hopes to catch his attention.

He looked at me in response but then he too, fell out of the sky. I ran and caught him right before he reached the ground. Just as I caught him, his wings vanished. I looked at his wound, it was long, and deep and his chest was absolutely covered in blood.

"Arthur…" I barely choked out his name with tears filling in my eyes. He wearily looked in my direction in response with a weak smile.

"Well…. I… I got him…" He said, short of breath

A few tears escaped my eyes as he spoke. "You're going to be alright, just hang in there…"

Arthur nodded. "I… I'll do… What I can… for now…"

I quickly went to the gates to the others. Everyone gasped at the sight, and Italy had tears in his eyes already.

"What happened?" Italy asked.

I slowly responded. "He got Lance, but he was also hit." I choked on a couple of sobs. "But we need to get going if he is to survive."

Japan spoke up. "Hai, but let's see if we can get some bandages on it first. We have at least a thirty minute run before we can contact anyone to come and get us, the pressure should help."

I nodded and carefully put Arthur down on the ground in a sitting position so we could wrap some bandages around his wound. Every now and then he would cringe and grit his teeth. He was in an extreme amount of pain. After we got that done, I carried him the rest of the way there. We didn't want to make him in anymore pain, but we had to run to get there in time. On the way there we could already tell that he was having a hard time breathing and we had to hurry so we picked up the pace.

"Come on, Arthur. We're almost there…" I pleaded that he would be able to hang on for that long. He was already starting to find the difficulty to stay awake. He was constantly going in and out of consciousness, and at times when he couldn't breathe, his coughs were short and weak.

We finally got to an area where Japan could get service to call someone. He took out his phone and without losing his pace, he instantly called Switzerland and the other countries that had gone back to the World Meeting Building. In their last phone call, Japan had told them that they would need help once they got help so it was best for them to wait at the meeting place where they wouldn't get constantly attacked.

"Hello, Switzerland? Yes this is Japan, we got out but England is severely injured. Get contact with the hospital and come and get us, we'll keep going down this road until then. Yes, now hurry!" Japan hung up. "He'll be as quick as he can."

"I hope so. Arthur, don't give up on me yet! I won't let you go that easily!"

It was minutes later before we heard sirens coming our way. England was still conscious but just barely. We saw the ambulance coming and it stopped, we ran up to it and the medics took it from there. They put Arthur on a stretcher and got him into the ambulance. A couple of police cars came too so that the rest of us could hitch some rides to the hospital. I of course rode in the ambulance with Arthur. Just as we got him hooked up to some and oxygen, Arthur was out. The medics did everything to keep him breathing. The anticipation of him living or not was just too much. This was too much. If he died, I would be devastated.

"Please…" I whispered to myself. "Let him live. I still haven't apologized…."

We finally reached the hospital and naturally, they wouldn't let me stay with Arthur anymore. All I could do now was wait. It was also a few minutes later when the rest of the countries caught up and met up with me at the hospital. Japan slowly approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. That's when the realization caught up with me, Arthur's position… I just couldn't take it anymore. I broke into a million pieces and started crying. All the other countries came and comforted me, but nothing seemed to help…

We all stayed at the hospital. Italy and Japan were sitting next to me with worried looks on their faces. I was a wreck no doubt but I just couldn't hide it anymore. I feared the turnout of this situation and it was hard to hide my emotions anymore. We all stayed and waited, for what seemed like days when it was actually only about five hours. Then a medic finally came out of the room. I stood up as they approached me.

"Do you all know him?"

"Yes, what is the situation?"

The medic paused. "There is some good news and bad news. The good news is that he is stable but the bad news is that throughout the time being, he kept dropping in and out of stableness and if he drops again, they're be nothing that we can do."

I relaxed a little but only a little because there was still things to worry about. "Alright… Thank you."

The medic nodded and went back into the room Arthur was in. I sat back down. My legs were shaking and my heart was still pounding to where it almost hurt. We still had to wait before we could go and see him if he was still okay. So we continued to wait.

About an hour later, a nurse came to us and said that one of us could stay in the room with him. Of course everyone let me and I stayed with him the rest of the night. He seemed fine and almost… peaceful. Right now he couldn't feel the pain, he was out, asleep. I was glad to see him again, even if I couldn't talk to him. He was alive, at least for now and that's all that mattered to me. I leaned back in the chair that I was sitting in. Maybe I should catch some sleep…

I woke up the next morning. Arthur was still out and he seemed to be just fine. I smiled, it seemed like everything would be fine. I was still a little sad that he wasn't awake yet but at least he was still stable. A few minutes later, a nurse came by to check on Arthur. His stats where still stable so she left after a few minutes. She even brought me a little something to eat. I quickly ate just in case he woke up soon.

After a few minutes, I went out to the waiting room and updated the other countries on Arthur. We also talked about some other things before we saw a bunch of doctors go into Arthur's room. My heart started beating fastly. I quickly went to Arthur's room with Japan on my tail just in case. The sight was awful. Arthur was hooked up to oxygen again and the doctors where everywhere, trying to get his stats back to normal. A nurse was in there as well and once she noticed we were in there, she tried to get us to leave so they could work. I refused to leave.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you have to leave."

"No! Arthur needs me!"

"Sir please…"

"NO!"

Then it took four doctors and Japan to even try to get me out of the room. Of course, being super strong helped with that but I needed to be by Arthur's side.

"COME ON LET ME GO!"  
It was hard not to be dragged off but I still fought despite their efforts. I finally got loose and hurried to his side.

"Arthur! Arthur! Come on please! Please… Come on, fight! You'll be just fine, you just need to be strong! COME ON, ARTHUR!" Tears had begun welling up in my eyes again while I pleaded for his own health.

Japan went and got Germany, Russia, and Prussia. The three strongest in our group and dragged me out. It took them some time and I wasn't too happy about it once they got me back into the waiting room.

"What the heck guys?!"

"I'm sorry," Germany started. "But there is nothing you could or can do."

"What do you mean could…? He's still alive!"

"Don't you remember what the doctor said earlier?" Prussia asked. "If his stats dropped again, he wasn't going to make it…"

I shook my head. "No! Arthur's strong! He'll make it… I know he will…"

Italy came over. "Then let's wait a while longer." He took me to a couch and sat next to me. "You guys can go home, but we're going to wait."

China shook his head. "No, we all owe Arthur our lives. We'll all stay."

I looked at the fellow nations and they all nodded in agreement. "Thanks you guys."

We waited for hours, we were all there just hoping that he would make it…

OHHH! CLIFFHANGERS. You'll have to read on if you want to see if he LIVES!

Please review!

~EnglishPride13~


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I checked... THIS is the last chapter! ENJOY!

I do not own Hetalia, the characters, HetaOni, or Ao Oni. (I KNOW! D8)

(America's POV)

Hours upon hours went by, without a single word. I was starting to give up. I was tired of the silence! For once, I missed Arthur arguing with me! All I could remember, was when I told him that I hated him!

I stood up and slammed a fist on the wall, breaking the silence. "There's no way he's going to survive this! He's in this position because he was protecting me! I was too slow, too weak! And now look where he is!"

Everyone looked at me with sorry eyes. They could not imagine what I was going through, and they didn't know what to say. Without even noticing, tears started rolling off my cheek, and my legs were becoming weak.

Japan stood and came over to me. "America, this was unavoidable, you tried. All you can do now is hope, don't give up."

In anger I responded. "Don't you get it?! HE'S DEAD."

Everyone was shocked at my response. I was the most positive… Up till now. I couldn't take it anymore, it was time to face the facts. He was probably done for, and there was nothing… nothing that could have been worse. All I did was stand there…

There was nothing that could have made my life turn for the worse. I can't even count how many fights we got into, how many times we said we hated each other, I buried my face in my hands. Japan placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Be patient, my friend." He had me sit down, and we continued to wait.

It was a whole day later until we heard anything. A nurse came out and I stood up to greet her. Luckily I had stopped crying a while ago so she didn't notice that I had been crying. She didn't look too happy.

"He's stable again, but we don't know go how much longer."

"Okay… Thank you. Is there any possible way I could see him?"

"Yeah, for a while only though. He's going to have to take some more medications in a half hour or so."

"Thank you." With that, I headed off to his hospital room.

Once I got into the room, I saw Arthur, still on oxygen and breathing shortly. I sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. It always calmed me to see him, at least alive… For now. Every now and then Arthur would take a sharp inhale, indicating that he was in pain and that effected his situation a lot more.

He had to make it. I placed my hand on top of his. It was still warm, but not lively. He was struggling to keep his grip on life, and probably fighting just as hard as when he was fighting Lance. There was also no doubt that if he did survive, that wound would have scarred him, for life. It also wasn't going to heal anytime soon. As I stayed in the hospital room keeping a close eye on his stats and breathing, I started to drift off. I hadn't slept the night before, hoping to hear some news. A small amount of sleep shouldn't hurt….

I didn't know how long I was asleep, but I awoke to the chirping of birds and a nice breeze coming from a slightly opened window. The air was wonderful, it was pure and safe unlike the aura surrounding the mansion. I sat up and stretched, I headed to the window and opened it completely. Looking at the world felt good.

"It would be even better if I knew if Arthur was going to be okay…." I murmured to myself. I turned to Arthur and saw that he was still taking short breaths, but still breathing at the very least. I smiled a little, it was nice to know that Arthur was this strong to keep fighting for breath. I walked over to his bed. "You know, Arthur was always my hero, I wonder if I was ever his…"

A few minutes later, the nurse came in and I had to leave. I went back out to the waiting room to tell everybody how he was.

"He's doing fine, but I don't think we can wait here much longer. I can tell that the wound he received from that sword is going to take some time to heal, and I don't necessarily know how long. He could be here for months depending on his situation."

Japan was the first to answer. "Hai, but it doesn't matter how long he's there, we just need him to get better."

We all nodded in agreement. "Well," Spain began. "It's been a while since we ate, so I'm going to take Romano and get us all something to eat."

A while later they came back with some food and we all ate. It took me longer than anyone else because I was thinking, hoping that he wouldn't take too long to show some sign of recovery. I was also worried that he might have lost his memory. Have you watched any of those movies when someone is close to death but they make it but end up forgetting those close to them? I didn't want that to happen but if he was alive and it happened, it would be better than nothing else.

After we ate, we then talked about how much longer we would stay here. U suggested that we leave after today and come to check on him every day or so. I even volunteered to fill in Arthur's place at work. I know, it's a little strange that we just got out of a death mansion and they're making us go back to work. But I guess that's life and I was happy to take Arthur's position. We agreed that would be the best so we hung out in the waiting room while every now and then a nurse would come by and update us on his condition. I thought it was nice of her to come by so many times. She probably didn't understand how much that meant to me to know that Arthur was still hanging on strong.

At the end of the day we said our farewells and went to our homes. Once I got home, I took off my shoes and changed into some better clothes. I had a few scars from the last few months in the mansion, but all the wounds were closed, so I was good. I didn't need to take care of anything. I headed to my bed. In the waiting room, I never slept and I only got about five hours of sleep through at least three days. Even though I was at home, I still couldn't sleep. I was extremely worn out, but I couldn't fall asleep, so I laid down and looked straight up at the ceiling. The truth was, I was afraid of falling asleep. Since we were in that mansion, I'm sure nightmares had plagued us all for the longest time. I didn't want to see any more of those events, I was done. But before I even knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up at around nine thirty, and I knew I was late so I hurried to get up and ready. My work had doubled now, but I didn't mind. I was also lucky that I didn't get any nightmares last night, I was rather glad about that. I got breakfast and ate it on the way to work. Once at work, I filed papers and all that other stuff. At lunch break Switzerland and Lili came over and talked to me.

"You seem to be rather busy. Where's Arthur?"

I hesitantly answered. "He's… in the hospital. I'm surprised you haven't heard."

Lili gasped. "Is he alright?"

"He… he got us out. But our enemy got him one last time before we got out, so he's injured but last time I saw him, he was fine."

She loosened up just a little. "Good. I'm sorry we couldn't get you out sooner."

I shook my head. "There was nothing you could do. Anyways, it was nice seeing you again, I have to get back to work."

Switzerland nodded. "I am sorry, I hope he gets better."

"Me too. I'll see you later."

I went through the rest of the day and left a while later than usual since the work load was a little bigger. After I finished work, I hurriedly went to the hospital, where Japan was waiting for me. I smiled. It was nice to have a friend with me to help me through this. Japan made this a lot easier to bear. We went inside and went to see England. He was still out, but that was no surprise. It was a little quiet so we talked while we were in there. We left about fifteen minutes later, so we could get home and get some rest, and that's what I did. Once I got home, I changed and went to bed right away.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for work as usual since we were back, but I noticed a feeling that told me to take the day off and spend the day at the hospital. I ignored it for the longest time until I was just about to go, then it got louder and more urgent. It was unbearable to ignore. So I called up my office and told them that I would stay late to make up the work and before I knew it, I was at the hospital. I went up to the front desk and asked if I could see Arthur, and she gave me the permission and I walked down to the room Arthur was in, slightly faster than usual. Once I reached his room, I entered and saw that he was still okay. Stats normal, and breathing rate at the usual speed, which of course was a little faster than usual because he was having a hard time breathing but he was okay enough to where they didn't have him hooked up to oxygen anymore.

I sighed in relief. I was getting worried over nothing. I would have left a few minutes later, but something kept me there. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and kept an eye on him and his heart rate. It was only a while later that I noticed that I was staring out the window. I snapped out of my thinking state and turned back to Arthur, and that's when I noticed that he was waking up. I was awed that he was already waking up but in a minute or two, he got his focus and could finally see me.

"A-Alfred? Where am I….?" He tried to sit up, but hissed in pain after he remembered the large gash across his chest.

"Be careful," I said and helped him sit up. "It hasn't healed all that much." It didn't take a genius to figure that out. The layers of bandages around his chest defiantly indicated that the wound had bled through many bandages.

He took in his surroundings. "I am assuming this is a hospital… So we must have gotten out okay."

I nodded. "Thanks to you."

Arthur chuckled a little. "I am never doing that again. But there were no injuries other than me, right?"

"Yes, everyone is fine."

Arthur sighed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Arthur…. You almost died."

Arthur looked down. "Yeah… I suppose so." He looked back at me with a sorry look in his eyes. "Alfred, you're crying."

I hadn't noticed, but I was. I wiped a couple of tears off my face and nodded. "I'm… I'm just glad that you're okay…"

Arthur grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where he could reach me and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug, but couldn't seem to stop crying… Then he responded.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Even if I didn't have the strength to wake up, I could hear you. You never gave up on me, and that helped me fight."

I was shocked, he actually heard me. "A few days ago, you asked if you were ever my hero," he said without loosening the tightness of the hug. "You made sure I didn't die, you helped me take down Lance, and you forgave me throughout the time in the mansion. You are the greatest hero one could ask for."

A few more tears escaped my eyes. I was glad that he was able to tell me all this, and not with his last few breaths. We spent some more time together before I left. He was up, and I had to tell everyone. But I would defiantly make sure that France didn't try and pull something. After I exited the hospital, I ran to work, and told everyone the news. Everyone was more than delighted, and we planned to go see him tomorrow, little knowing that Arthur's suffering was far from over. There were a couple of times when I went to see him that you could tell that his wound wasn't recovering at all, there were times when the wound had reopened, and was starting to bleed through the bandages. There were also days when he was extremely sore from the effects of the poison being removed late. Every day, he was always in pain. He was hospitalized for months, and it was only the second month that doctors finally saw results of the wound finally healing. He is now back at work without troubles, and we don't fight was much as we used to. As much. Not anymore, because that's what older brothers are for right? Now the only things that are around to remind us of the time in the mansion is our nightmares, our memories, and the scar left on England…

(A journal entry from England)

**_It wasn't any fun having a close to death experience, but I can't help but feel that these ending tragedies have united us as a whole. We finally realized how much we can count on each other. Will it always stay this way? I highly doubt it. Politics, governments, war, these will all come and tear these feelings down. But what I can guarantee is that none of us will forget this experience. As a world united, we conquered our greatest fear. Just imagine what we could do if we were this united outside of the mansion._**

******_This unforgettable experience has changed all of our lives but I still have a question that remains: what ever happened to Lance? Without a doubt he survived, but will he ever escape? All I know is that if he does, he will be out for blood, and revenge… No one on Earth will be safe…_**

**_SO THE END! I hope it was a GREAT fanfiction! Granted I had writer's rush, so I actually finished this in a couple of weeks... But then I had up loader's block... (I dunno, I'm just making these words up -.-;; ) But I thought it was fun to write. I left a good cliffhanger for a possible sequel... That is if you want it. Please tell me and review! Until then, you won't hear much from me... I'll be much to busy! But I will promise that I will do chapter uploads on a basis unless you like it all like how I did it. I also have a Deviantart account under the same username I believe. I can't draw much anime yet, but I'm working on it! Also I make videos on youtube. My username being Elizabeth Lockheart. Check those out if you want!Tell me anything I can improve on and I will be seeing you in the next fan fiction! _**

**_~EnglishPride13~_**


End file.
